


punishing a thief

by graduating_pitch



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Edgeplay, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graduating_pitch/pseuds/graduating_pitch
Summary: Yuffie's plan to steal all the party's Materia in Wutai doesn't quite go how she imagined it...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> no longer will poor ao3 explorers have to reach the beautiful bastion of aerith/tifa/yuffie, and only find but a single fic solely dedicated to them.
> 
> instead, there will be two.

Much to Yuffie's dismay, the party (or rather Cloud) had decided to go to Wutai right after they had escaped with their lives in the Tiny Bronco. Not only did that mean more "flying" across water, but it meant Yuffie would have to fast track her plans much, much quicker than she expected. While Yuffie had definitely wanted the party to head over to her hometown at some point, she thought they would have preferred a bit of break before moving forward on their adventure, which only seemed to get crazier and crazier the bigger the party grew. Instead, they all seemed to eagerly agree to Cloud's direction, except for Vincent, who was never eager for everything. Cid was more than happy for them to go careening in every direction in his "plane," Red and Barret were quick to defer to Cloud,  Yuffie didn't really know what Cait was thinking any of the time, much less now, and for some reason, Tifa and Aerith were pleased at the notion of having to camp on the beach for the night.

 

That last fact was the only redeeming factor of Cloud's decision in Yuffie's mind. By the time they had managed to make it to the western nation that Yuffie called home, the sun was already dipped low in the sky, and so they were forced to set up camp on the sandy shore where they landed. This meant that Yuffie could sneak into everyone's tents in the dead of night and make away with all the Materia that they had been hoarding. And they had been hoarding a lot. Initially, Yuffie had planned to whisk all the Materia in the heat of battle, while everyone was distracted, but this was far less risky, and honestly made more sense. They might notice that their Materia missing when they had to use it, but they definitely wouldn't need it while they were sleeping, right?

 

So when it was her turn for the watch, Yuffie began pillaging the tents one by one. First of all, Cid had been working on his "baby bronco" for so long that he had fell asleep in it, so Yuffie could simply rampage through his unattended tent. The same was the case of his tentmate Red, who as usual had elected to sleep under the stars. Barret and Cait's tent was the next easiest, as they both slept like rocks, the latter entirely motionless as he slept. Yuffie thought it was honestly kind of creepy, but who was she to judge how others slept. It's not like they could control it. And in terms of weird it paled in comparison to Yuffie's visit to Cloud and Vincent's tent. They both were thrashers in their sleeping bags, whispering names like curses. It would have made Yuffie more vigilant if she hadn't vividly remembered one of the rare times the party was ambushed, and those two slept through the entire thing, caught up in their nightmares.

 

The entire operation went so smoothly, Yuffie even had a moment to almost feel guilty. These were all people who had trusted her with their possessions, with their lives, and in some rare moments, Yuffie almost imagined them as a family, albeit an incredibly damaged, dysfunctional one. And her guilt was strongest as she came to the last tent on her list. While Tifa was nothing but hostile to her, Aerith had taken the time to get to know Yuffie, been kind to her when she didn't really deserve it. Yuffie had never really had people like Aerith in her life before, those who were nice simply because they thought it was the best thing to do. She had thought those kind of people only came from sheltered backgrounds,  those kept out of harm's way. But Aerith had suffered, seen her fair share of cruelty and the rewards it reaped. Yet still she remained benevolent, some kind of angelic woman that Yuffie was about to steal from it. It might not ever make it past her lips, but Yuffie was almost sorry for doing this.

 

Almost being the key word.

 

When it came to sleeping, Yuffie knew she would have to tread lightly around Tifa. She was notoriously a light sleeper, once snapping at Vincent for "brooding too loudly" after one gusty night. Aerith on the other hand, slept fairly normally, at least from what Yuffie had divined from sharing a room with her on more than one occasion. On a typical night, Yuffie would not have worried about waking Aerith up at all.

 

But there was something odd about the girls' tent tonight. As Yuffie approached the structure, she could hear one of the girls breathing in a rather exerted fashion, while the other made no sound at all. She couldn't quite make out the details, but it also looked like two of the sleeping bags were unoccupied, rather than just the one that was Yuffie's. She hadn't seen either of them leave their tent after they bid their goodnights, but Yuffie wouldn't put it past either of them to go for a quick walk. The night air was serene, only the faraway waves gently crashing down on the beach could be heard. Yuffie decided she needed to garner some more information before making any more major moves, so she tentatively began to part the covers of the entrance to see what was going on in the tent.

 

And what she saw made her gasp, and drop her precious bag of Materia. The bag hit the ground with a thump, and the spheres sprawled out in the sand, glowing in the evening air.

 

Because a moment ago, Yuffie witnessed Tifa and Aerith, both completely naked, passionately making out as Tifa worked her fingers back and forth, in and out of Aerith's gleaming pussy. Aerith's left leg was raised such that she had hooked around Tifa's right to draw her closer, and Tifa's other hand was pressed around Aerith's back in an embrace, even as her fingers relentlessly plunged into Aerith. However, as soon as they heard the sounds Yuffie made at the entrance of the tent, Tifa's movements halted immediately, two fingers still inside of Aerith. They both snapped their heads to see Yuffie's shocked face staring back at them. In the next few movements, a flurry of movements occurred.

 

Yuffie saw Tifa's look of shock slowly turn to one of rage, even as she saw Aerith turn her attention from Yuffie to Tifa. Even as she took in the whole situation, Yuffie couldn't help but find her eyes drawn to certain areas of the two ladies tangled up in each other. While she had caught glimpses of them bathing and changing through their journey, she had never seen them so explicitly laid out of front of her. And it had never made her feel so warm, the embarrassment and lust in discovering them like this rushing through her in equal measure. While Yuffie was experiencing these revelations, Tifa had moved herself from over Aerith's body, and probably would have tackled Yuffie to the ground right there and then, if not for Aerith's quick hand on her shoulder, gently pulling her back from anything too rash.

 

Yuffie would not have managed to get away in those moments, even if she wanted too. The sight she had seen left her incredibly bewildered, and thus her feet seemed rooted to the spot, like the rest of her body. Incapable of comprehending her mind's own controls in the face of what it was trying to understand. Because the position that Yuffie had found the other two in was not one of accident, or even new circumstances. It had looked practiced, two well acquainted with each other's bodies. Yuffie had lived with them for days, weeks now. How could she have not noticed?

 

Yuffie's whirlwind of thoughts were interrupted by one very strong arm yanking her into the tent, bringing her to the ground at the feet of Tifa's sleeping bag. Tifa unceremoniously pushed past her, and she heard the thump of her Materia bag land next to her, which was grabbed by Aerith before she could even comprehend what it was. Yuffie looked at Aerith, now sitting up, who looked back with a stare of distinct disappointment. Yuffie felt another stab of guilt, but that was quickly replaced by fear as Tifa re-entered the tent, breasts swaying wildly as she stomped towards where Yuffie and Aerith were now sitting.

 

Caught between a naked Tifa and Aerith, this could have been a hazy fantasy that Yuffie had once dreamed and then tried to forget. But the overpowering emotions she was experiencing presently were confusion and fear. She sat in the middle of an argument that seemed to have precious few words, as the two other girls clearly had an understanding of what the other was going to say before they said it.

 

"Did you see her bag? She was clearly trying to-"

 

"I know Tifa. But-"

 

"But what? Just because she's "family" she gets to-"

 

"She won't get away with it. She just needs some guidance."

 

"Oh yeah, like we can just tell the thief to not steal again. Like she'll cha-"

 

"We could do it. You and I."

 

Both of them stopped consider the possibility. Yuffie was terrified. Between Tifa wanting to murder her and Aerith trying to keep her in the group, there was no telling what they would do. Her heart sank at Aerith's next words, and though Yuffie didn't think Aerith had a sadistic side, she swore she saw the corners of Aerith's mouth rise as she presented her idea to Tifa.

 

"We could... Punish her."

 

Tifa returned the smile. Aerith continued.

 

"Teach her. Make sure she knows what's good, and what's bad."

 

Tifa seemed pleased at whatever that meant, her smile broke out into a full grin, in a way Yuffie could only describe as predatory.

 

"Okay, we'll try it. But you go first. I want to watch."

 

With that, Tifa directed her grin towards Yuffie. The look that Tifa gave her made Yuffie feel very, very small. Not taking her eyes off of Yuffie, she sat on the other side of the tent, on Yuffie's sleeping bag, and leaned back on her hands, legs crossed in haphazard fashion. Yuffie was baffled. Tifa seemed ready to kill her not a moment ago. What exactly was Aerith suggesting they do that placated Tifa, that let her wear the smile that she was wearing now?

 

But Yuffie did not have much time to mull over what Tifa was thinking, for Aerith had managed to crawl to Yuffie's lap, and she was still very naked. From her view of Aerith on her hands and knees, Yuffie took in the shape of her form, the delicate curves of her sides to her ass. Aerith was all creamy skin and graceful movements. She brought her hands over Yuffie's legs, so that Yuffie had to lean back not to touch Aerith. That didn't stop Aerith however, from leaning even further forward on her hands to press her lips to Yuffie's.

 

And Yuffie had never been kissed like this before. Aerith's lips were soft, light against her own. She had only made out with a couple guys before this, their rough and desperate teenage touches paling in comparison to the goddess before her. Aerith pushed forward with just enough want, just enough tease, such that she had Yuffie unconsciously leaning forward to meet Aerith's lips, only distantly in mind accepting that she wanted more. At the forefront of Yuffie's mind was a combination of disbelief, shock, and apprehension. But they all began to melt away, as she accepted Aerith's tongue into her mouth, clumsily massaging it with her own.

 

As Aerith began to kiss in earnest, pushing her and Yuffie deeper into the moment, she lifted her arms behind Yuffie to undo her headband, then once it fell it away, pulled Yuffie's head to press harder against her. The ninja was fully accepting of the kiss at that point, eyes closed and lost in the movements. It was then that Aerith broke away, as she began to try to remove the various armor pieces off of Yuffie. The girl was relinquished from the kiss with a needy whine, but she immediately began to assist, shifting her arms and legs until only her green turtleneck and tan shorts were the only remainder of her outer garments.

 

Aerith placed her hands on either side of Yuffie's face and brought her in for another kiss. This time, Yuffie was a little more prepared, and she tried to match Aerith's vigor with her own. She began to suck on Aerith's tongue, who let out a moan in a reply. The buzz against their met tongues was a heavenly sensation to Yuffie, who found herself helpless to Aerith's control again. She wanted to touch Aerith, feel more, but her arms still hung by her sides, her head clearly not ready for the onslaught of experiences that Aerith was providing.

 

That was until Aerith grabbed Yuffie's hands and pressed them against her breasts, encouraging her with more moans. It was too much for Yuffie, who broke the kiss for air, even as Aerith guided her hands in circles over her hardening nipples. The dichotomy of soft flesh and nipple felt wonderful in Yuffie's hands, and she was spurred further by Aerith's replying moans to her touch. Aerith dipped to press her lips against Yuffie's neck, and she watched the room spin and lose grip. All she could feel was the lines that Aerith was drawing up and down with her tongue, the marks she felt growing as Aerith sucked at her skin.

 

Hands tugged at her top, her shorts, and she raised her arms and legs to return. In what felt like a moment, Aerith was already tugging her bra free, revealing her breasts to the other girls in the room. Yuffie was conscious of her smaller size, even though she took pride in how her breasts did not sag in the slightest. Any other feelings of inadequacies however, were quickly dashed from her mind, as Aerith began to suckle on one breast and pinch at the other. Yuffie didn't think herself particularly sensitive to such ministrations usually, but with Aerith, the notion of Tifa watching, every touch felt like fire.

 

Speaking of Tifa, Yuffie's eyes darted to the other corner of the room, where Tifa was now steadily masturbating to the sight of Aerith and Yuffie, one hand alternating between her breasts and the other pumping into herself at a constant rhythm. Their eyes met, and Yuffie swore she saw the promise of what Tifa would do to her in eyes, some sort of unholy retribution burned in her irises. That would have scared Yuffie a couple of minutes ago, but now she needed it, she needed more. She shuffled back away from Aerith to swiftly take her own panties off, and Aerith followed the motion, dipping lower and further so that her head was between Yuffie's thighs.

 

She began to kiss a burning trail, all the way from the side of Yuffie's right knee to her innermost thigh. Yuffie was burning up, all the foreplay riling her up for this moment. Aerith paused to look up and give Yuffie a smile, and then buried her tongue into the girl's pussy. The shock of something so alien and wet inside of her temporarily overwhelmed all other feelings, but it gave way to a delightful pleasure, her body internally jolting towards Aerith's face with every lick and push she gave. Aerith's lips grazed her clit, her hands roamed up and down Yuffie's thighs. Every motion Aerith made was just enough, yet left Yuffie wanting more. Yuffie had no doubt that these were all practiced motions, and the fantasy that briefly formed in her mind of Tifa cumming fiercely from Aerith's sweet mouth rode her into a new wave of pleasure.

 

She was building up something fierce within her, her breathy moans helplessly escaping from her mouth, desperate to express her pleasure. Aerith's head was firmly nestled between her legs now, her tongue pushing Yuffie further and further towards climax. Yuffie could feel it coming, yet she wanted it faster. She wanted to come undone at Aerith's ministrations. She could feel her whole body buzzing, rising, pushing.

 

It was in that fervor, the heat, that Aerith withdrew. Yuffie felt it like an icy stream pouring over her head, a waterfall of surprise, like she had just been ripped out of a fever dream. Yet, she opened her eyes, and there was Aerith, sitting back up, smiling beautifully cruel in front of her.

 

"Yuffie?"

 

The flower girl was smiling so innocently, so sweetly, that Yuffie could barely believe the situation. Aerith had her in the palm of her hand.

 

"Please Aerith..."

 

"You've been a very bad girl, so I need you to promise me something."

 

"Please! Anything you want!"

 

Yuffie knew exactly what Aerith wanted now, the torturous game she was playing. The cost that she was about to enact on Yuffie's life. But she didn't care, all she wanted, all she needed was the release, that rush that Aerith had built for her but wouldn't let her unleash.

 

"You need to treat your family better. Like not steal from them."

 

"Okay!"

 

"Not lie about what loot you got."

 

"Yes!"

 

"Not treat them unkindly."

 

Yes!"

 

"Not call them Boobs as an insult."

 

"Yes!"

 

"Love them like they deserve."

 

"YES!"

 

"Good girl."

 

With that, Aerith pushed Yuffie on her back with a kiss, sliding her body over Yuffie's until she was completely over her. Her skin burned against Yuffie's, the fire that she needed so badly. Then harshly, mercifully, she began to fuck Yuffie, two fingers pressing into her, her thumb massaging her clit. A recreation of the sight Yuffie had witnessed at the start of this fateful evening. This time, it was her who was completely embraced, dominated, and it was her who came with a shriek into Aerith's mouth. Her body undulated with a surprising strength, almost bucking Aerith off of her. She tried to press against Aerith with every part of her body, every inch of her skin. Touching that warm, soft flesh. Feeling all of Aerith as Aerith made and unmade all of her.

 

Some time passed, an thousand years Yuffie would say, before she came down from that first orgasm. She could only recall floating down from some skyward pedestal, finding herself in Aerith's arms. One arm was wrapped around her in a possessive embrace, while the other stroked her hair in lazy circles. Yuffie could have stayed in that moment forever, so peaceful and light, but Aerith slowly drew away, leaving Yuffie with a new sight of Tifa.

 

The barmaid was balanced on her feet and one hand, hips gyrating in the air. Her free hand had three of her fingers plunging deep into herself, while her breasts and hair were thrown about with every motion. She looked incredibly riled up, sexy and furious. Yuffie had never seen such a frightening turn on in her life. Finally noticing that Yuffie was staring, and that Aerith had finished her "teaching," Tifa halted her fingering to crawl over to Yuffie with determination.

 

"Stealing BITCH!"

 

Tifa grabbed a handful of Yuffie's hair and pulled her towards her. Yuffie let out a moan, somewhere between pain and pleasure. Their lips met in a fierce clash, Tifa overwhelming Yuffie with her tongue. Her fingers dragged across Yuffie's back, around her sides, pawing at her breasts. If Aerith's kisses were feather weight, undemanding, Tifa's were vengeful, extracting exactly what they wanted out of Yuffie. Despite the difference, Yuffie still felt as turned on as before, as her head finally caught up past the immense orgasm she had experienced.

 

Tifa pulled away from the kiss, and then grabbed a fistful of Yuffie's hair as she stood up. This motion brought Yuffie kneeling in front of Tifa, eye level with her pussy. It was painfully clear how wet Tifa was at that point, and what she wanted Yuffie to do to her. Still, using the grip she had on the ninja girl's hair, she yanked Yuffie's mouth towards her cunt and began giving instructions.

 

"Lick it, bitch."

 

Yuffie hesitantly stuck her tongue out, placing against Tifa's entrance. She had never given anyone oral before, neither man nor woman, so she was unsure how to even begin. Her mind was made up for her, as another tug from Tifa forced her tongue into the glimmering folds.

 

"Come on, like you mean it!"

 

Yuffie first tried lapping up and down, trying to catch Tifa's clit with each motion. She was rewarded with a lusty groan from Tifa, who tipped her head back. Encouraged by this, Yuffie began moving with her whole head, moving with more intention. She used her tongue boldly, more forcefully,  dragging it across Tifa's inner walls. Tifa began thrusting her hips against Yuffie's face, forcing her face at an angle. Her grunts were harsh, Yuffie could the see the muscles in her built body flexing and tensing with the movements.

 

Yuffie wanted to draw back, get a better angle to please Tifa, but she was kept where she was by Tifa's strong hand grasping her hair. She was breathing heavily through her nose now, Tifa's pubic hair rubbing against her cheek. She could feel the heat radiating out from Tifa's pussy, clashing with the warmth of her own face. Seeing no choice but to continue on this position, she buried her face into Tifa's cunt, slobbering all over her, now determinedly pleasing Tifa.

 

Tifa's initially aggressive moans turned higher and higher in pitch, and her grip on Yuffie's hair began to slacken, allowing the younger girl to take back a semblance of control on her own body. A return which she used to further push in to Tifa, her hands now wrapping around Tifa's legs to grab her firm ass. Using that grip as an anchor, Yuffie pressed her lips right into Tifa's skin, her tongue entirely swallowed by Tifa's depths. The fist fighter began to shake, her whole body tensing up more and more as Yuffie finally settled on a rapid, powerful assault on Tifa's pussy.

 

It seemed a long time before she came undone, but it was completely worth it to Yuffie, even as her jaw began to ache more and more. Finally, with a girlish squeal, Tifa bent over Yuffie, breasts heaving, as she shook profusely. Her cries continued, becoming desperate for what Yuffie was assuredly giving her. As she gradually came down from her high, she remained keeled over, taking in quick breaths of exhaustion. Eventually, she fell on top of Yuffie, pushing her onto her back, knees still bent, and they made out heavily, tongues now caressing as equals, both pairs of hands roaming and squeezing tender flesh. Yuffie could feel the worn, tough muscle underneath Tifa's skin, and it was her delight that she had brought such a magnificent body to release like that.

 

Tifa relinquished the kiss to look at Aerith, and Yuffie's gaze followed. Similarly to Tifa before, she was masturbating to the sight of the other two girls. But instead of building a heat of pent up rage, she looked more desperate, more delicate. Her slim fingers pumped in and out of her pussy, but they did so at a more reserved pace. Like she was waiting for something better to finish her off, like she couldn't wait to cum at the hands of another.

 

"You see that pretty face? That's the angel who decided give you a second chance."

 

Rolling off of Yuffie, Tifa gave the petite girl a grin.

 

"Let's go reward that kindness, shall we?"

 

With that, Tifa crawled over to Aerith, replacing Aerith's fingers with her own, turning Aerith's head so she could meet her lips with a passionate fervor. Yuffie wasn't far behind, hands running up and down Aerith's thighs as she suckled on her nipples, licked the smooth canvas that was Aerith's body. Tifa then moved behind Yuffie so she could lightly push the other two girls down to the ground, guiding their legs so they became entwined. The result was that their two pussies aligned against each other, each wet of their own accord.

 

Tifa's hands settled on Yuffie's hips, pushing them down and grinding them against Aerith's. The flower girl let out a pleasant moan, and a helpless smile formed on her lips. Tifa guided Yuffie for some time, then let the other girl dictate the pace as she moved further back from her position directly behind Yuffie. She took Aerith's left ankle in her grasp, and pushed towards her body. She laced it underneath Yuffie's arm, bringing their thighs even closer. With this brought a renewed wave of moans from both Yuffie and Aerith, with Tifa smiling at the success of her handiwork. Quickly circling to the other side, she grabbed Yuffie's wrist and brought it to Aerith's left breast, then she massaged both the ninja's hand and the succulent flesh underneath.

 

"Grab the whole thing, she really likes it when you do that."

 

Tifa's tone was much lighter then it was before, more gentle and guiding than furious and impatient. The barmaid finally moved to where Aerith's head laid, sitting just behind the top of her hair.

 

Meanwhile, Yuffie and Aerith were steadily spiraling into the throes of another orgasm. The way their pussy lips met felt enchanting, and their shared smiles slowly gave way to a chorus of moans, both pushing their hips forward to meet the other with powerful thrusts. With Aerith's leg still tucked in the crook of her arm, Yuffie wet her fingers with her mouth, and then began to rub back and forth between her and Aerith's clits. Their bodies met in sensual contact, all bright hot and deliciously wet. The connection between them grew stronger, all the name of egging the other on closer and closer to climax.

 

Aerith eventually became aware of Tifa's presence above her head, and her tongue craned to reach Tifa's pussy. There was no way she was going to be able to get her off, particularly at the pace at which her and Yuffie were going, but Tifa obliged to her wish anyway. She squatted over Aerith's face, which also allowed her to lean forward and capture Yuffie's lips in a kiss. They barely met at the lips, instead licking wildly across each other's faces, scraping tongues together in messy fashion. Tifa's hands shamelessly traced over both of Aeris' and Yuffie's bodies, groping and pulling the curves of flesh that were presented before her.

 

They stayed in motion like that for a while, complete trinity of lust and want, each girl providing pleasure to the next, none experiencing the moment without experiencing a higher and higher level of sexual satisfaction. Their cries combined in harmony, and Yuffie didn't know about Tifa and Aerith, but she knew she was experiencing the greatest moments of her life thus far.

 

So of course it was her who came first, bowing over as she fell from Tifa's lips. Her eyes shut, her whole body coming undone, all she could see was were her eyes lids closed tightly shut, all she could feel was them, pure pleasure, nothing else, and everything that it entailed. Her head landed between Aerith's breasts, and she could feel the wetness that remained between their thighs. Distantly, she could hear the other two girls giggling, and Tifa getting up to move somewhere, but all she could concentrate on was the waves of sensation racking body, shuddering her against all of Aerith's skin, hyper sensitive to the feeling of their skin rubbing against each other, the hip bones that jutted out from Aerith's skin.

 

She came to with a jolt, a sudden spark from her still twitching pussy. She craned her head to get a better view, but from what she could see, Tifa was drawing lines with her tongue from Aerith's pussy below to hers above. Additionally, Yuffie wasn't quite sure were her arms were, but from the gyrating movements Aerith was now making, she assumed Tifa was fingering the flower girl as well, bringing her to final completion. It didn't take long for Aerith to finish, considering she had just been scissoring Yuffie moments ago, and she came with a warbly cry, nearly bucking Yuffie with her undulations. Yuffie thought it was best for her to roll off Aerith to her side.

 

As Aerith's senses returned to her, she placed one hand on Yuffie's cheek, and they began to kiss again, perhaps even softer, more gentle than they had before. They drew closer and clower, breasts now touching, Aerith's legs running pleasantly over Yuffie's. Tifa descended on both of them from above, and all three pairs of their lips met together, bodies pressed tightly, moans passing from one mouth to another. Tongues met in the center, caressing and lapping at one another. Finally, they laid side by side, giggles falling to silence as they all came to terms with what had just happened.

 

Aerith then turned to Tifa, easy smile on her face.

 

"Honeybee?"

 

"Yes Aerith?"

 

"You know that gift that you were going to give to me tonight? The one that you've been saving for ages?"

 

"Uh huh."

 

"I think you should give it to Yuffie."

 

Tifa smiled back at Aerith.

 

"I think so too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> futa materia - a well used concept

Yuffie had been stealing Materia all her life. Which meant she'd seen some pretty crazy things that it could do. People saw these orbs as miracle workers, trying to use them in the strangest ways to achieve what they wanted. Yuffie felt like she was relatively unphased now when it came to the uses of Materia, regardless of the situation. And body modification was odd, yes, but it came to people's minds often enough that Yuffie would run into some Transform Materia that was mastered very creatively indeed.

 

There was the also the fact that Yuffie had been mercilessly, beautifully fucked several times over the course of the evening, revealing things about the world, about herself that she never thought she would ever know. The entire thing, and every little act she had done and had done on her, was like a cold bucket of water over head. She felt like she had seen it all, that she was so shocked out of her old ways that nothing could surprise her.

 

She was wrong.

 

She watched, entranced, as Tifa inserted the harshly glowing teal Materia into her folds, moaned in pleasure as it entered her completely. A bright light emanated out, such that Yuffie had to avert her eyes from the sight. A glassy, hollow sound rang out in the tent, and when Yuffie could stand to look back at Tifa, she witnessed a fascinating sight indeed.

 

Standing as proudly as Tifa was, an erect dick now was in place where her pussy had once been. Yuffie stared at it, the way it throbbed, the veins that were visible underneath the skin. It looked like it had been there the whole time, no break in the skin where it met Tifa's pelvis. Even Tifa's pubic hair remained, covering the base of the penis. The length was considerable, but the girth of it was almost unbelievable as its existence. It was so thick, Yuffie couldn't even imagine what it would feel like if it was inside of her.

 

Yuffie sat there, practically in reverie, as Aerith moved towards Tifa, and with another delicate smile, began to take the rod in her mouth. She had to open her mouth quite wide to even accept the member, but she did so without hesitation. Her hands lay folded on her thighs as she moved her head back and forth, taking more and more of Tifa's length as she did so. Tifa laced her hands in Aerith's hair, but did not grab, like she did so roughly with Yuffie before. It was clear, just like earlier, that they had been through these pleasures several times before, each lover knowing exactly how much the other needed in one moment.

 

They continued like that for some time, Tifa gently running her hands through Aerith's hair, whispering soft encouragements and letting out gentle coos as Aerith continued to suck her down. The flower girl was taking in half of Tifa's length as her head bobbed, and her hands moved to stroke Tifa's thighs, gently cup the balls that Yuffie had only just noticed. Slowly but surely, Tifa's hips started to rock back and forth against Aerith's face, and more and more of her dick was swallowed up by Aerith. Yuffie found her hand unconsciously wandering down to her thighs, and she began to finger herself to their motions, her other hand moving upwards to pinch at her nipples.

 

It seemed to all escalate in a single moment. Aerith's lips finally reached the base of Tifa's penis, emitting a gurgling sound as she did so. That seemed to ignite a fresh fire in Tifa, who thrust now in earnest. As the length of her member was driven in and out of Aerith's mouth, strings of precum and saliva were thrown from the point where the two lovers met. Yuffie increased the ferocity and speed and which she fucked herself, brazen and bold, reveling in the pleasure that Aerith was giving Tifa.

 

But just as it seemed it would ramp up to Tifa's climax, she slowed her pace, and Aerith somewhat reluctantly released the dick from her mouth, a wet pop sounding as she finally relinquished it. Yuffie was confused for a moment, but when both girls turned their heads to her, it became abundantly clear what was to occur next, and what Tifa's gift to Aerith exactly was. A hot load, delivered straight from Tifa's member. One gift that they now intended to give to Yuffie. And not hours ago, that notion would have sent her running as far away from the pair as she could go, bag of Materia in hand. But now, all she wanted was for Tifa to fuck her, fill her completely, make her feel so damn good.

 

Tifa leant down to kiss her, and Yuffie tilted her face upward, animosity between them now swept away by the bonds they formed that night. The trust they had, to heighten the other's pleasure, through pain and through affection. Tifa withdrew, and Aerith then descended onto Yuffie, precum still dripping from her lips. They sloppily made out, wetness coating their faces, down their necks. Aerith followed the trail, kissing down Yuffie. Smearing her lips across Yuffie's breasts, her stomach. Kissing down her left hip bone, sucking spots closer and closer to the juncture of her thighs. She began eating Yuffie out again, just like she had done at the very start of the night. But this time, she made her point swiftly, exploring Yuffie deep, coating her walls with saliva, as deep as she could go.

 

In her hazy sight, Yuffie saw as Tifa bent low behind Aerith, doing the same thing she was doing to Yuffie. She could hear the smacking sounds of Tifa's mouth on Aerith, and more importantly, she could feel the moans that Aerith emitted, the vibrations reverberating through her pussy, her clit. She marveled at the feeling, how Tifa could pleasure her by pleasuring Aerith. And it was clear that Tifa was using all of her knowledge and skill to bring Aerith closer to cumming, as the girl started to shake and tense at a faster rate than she had ever that night.

 

Sensing that Aerith was now reaching a point where she would ascend to climax, Tifa withdrew with her mouth, then moved to rub her dick against Aerith's entrance. Yuffie saw as Aerith grinded backward, taking her tongue in reverse strokes in Yuffie as she did so. It seemed all the motion she could manage at the moment, she seemed barely conscious that her tongue was still pleasuring Yuffie. But Yuffie at that point was more turned on by what she was seeing more than anything else, her heart giving her a heady rush as she watched Tifa enter Aerith tenderly.

 

Or at least, it began that way. Tifa's thrusting increased in vigor, even as Aerith's did. In no time at all, Aerith was taking in all of Tifa's member, thighs smacking against each other as they moved in sync for as much pleasure as they could derive from each other. Yuffie was transfixed by the rhythm. She watched as Tifa towered over Aerith's bent form, breasts smacking against her chest as she watched Aerith's ass with enamored intensity. She looked at Aerith's figure, entire body rippling with Tifa's strokes. Aerith's eyes looked behind her to see Tifa as best as she could, even as wordless cries bubbled out of her helplessly. Her forearms were pressed deep into the floor, her hands gripping the now messy sleeping bags.

 

Between Tifa's earlier oral ministrations, and now the raw fucking she was receiving, it was no surprise when Aerith climaxed, burying her head down to where her arms were. Her cries were of one so satisfied, Yuffie felt an irrational stab of jealousy take her. Tifa was relentless still, pushing into Aerith with animal like energy. She bent down over Aerith, front pressing into Aerith's back, her soft words urging on Aerith in stark comparison to the rutting she was giving. Eventually, Aerith's moans gave way to giggles, and she rose to her knees with Tifa, turning her head to kiss her lover as she did so.

 

Once again their gaze turned to Yuffie, and she felt the anticipation burn within her. Aerith moved to the side to let Yuffie rush to Tifa, and she brought her head down to take in as much as Tifa as she could. Tifa still had Aerith's flavor on her, and Yuffie was delighted by it, her motions all eager and inexperienced. Tifa took her head in both her hands and guided the tempo, moderate but steady. She let Yuffie take in more and more of her, a few steps at a time. Aerith moved to kiss Tifa again, which she gladly accepted.

 

Yuffie had to break for air, for she hadn't been breathing ever since she took Tifa in. Aerith murmured something to Tifa, which left both girls quietly laughing. Yuffie pouted, but neither girl seem to take too much heed. Tifa instead directed Yuffie back on her ass, spreading her legs apart. She shuffled closer, so that her dick was hovering over Yuffie's pussy, wet and ripe for the taking. With a further curl of her lips upward, Tifa took hold of her own length and pushed the head of her rod into Yuffie. The girl let out a gasp of surprise.

 

It was so warm! Like a brand, like she was being claimed. And it was just the tip, but Yuffie already felt like her folds were being stretched back, Tifa's dick was just so wide. She initially cringed as Tifa brought more of herself into her, but it didn't hurt as much as she expected. The pleasure, even just the thought of the notion made the discomfort worth it. When Tifa began to thrust, Yuffie felt like the entire world moved. It was dizzying, it felt monumental.

 

Tifa went to push further in, and Yuffie pushed back, taking even more of the member. Yuffie swore she saw Tifa's eyebrows raise in amusement, but her attention was quickly diverted by another thrust of Tifa's. A rhythm began to form, Yuffie began to separate her time on earth between Tifa filling her up, and Tifa withdrawing. She got lost in that train of thought for a bit, and when she opened her eyes, she widened them.

 

She felt the prickle of Tifa's pubic hair against the opening of her pussy, she felt the last bit of Tifa's dick widening her entrance even further. She was taking Tifa in, all of her. Tifa placed her hands on Yuffie's thighs, and she started to fuck her completely. There was nothing else like it. It felt like Yuffie was being ripped apart, in the best of ways. She felt full, she felt like she had never felt so much in her life before. As she had been many times that night, she was wrong.

 

For Aerith re-entered her vision, and then flooded it completely. Aerith with her heavenly kisses, Tifa with her earth shattering strokes. Yuffie was in complete sensory overload, she only faintly felt Aerith's delicate hands caressing her body. There were no breadth of words, no single way to express the everything she was feeling. The sensations were beyond her, beyond anything, the universe was just this moment, and the echoes that came before and would came afterward.

 

Yuffie orgasmed, her senses collapsing into one white heat. Her body spasmed wildly, her pussy clenched Tifa's dick like a vice. That set off Tifa too, and their cries met the night sky in equal measure. She came into Yuffie's pussy, penis throbbing just as violently as her body did. Aerith, the gentle caretaker, the arbiter of all these events, watched the two girls reach absolute bliss, firmly joined as one, her the bridge between.

 

Yuffie could not stop shaking, could not stop feeling the aftershocks that came afterward. It seemed like an eternity before she even started to come down, it still felt like Tifa was still in her, long after she had pulled out. Her only solace was Aerith stroking her face, alternating sugar sweet kisses between her and Tifa.

 

When she came to, she noticed that the teal ball was sitting in the folds of one of the sleeping bags, wet and bright against the covers. With only a hazy sense of what she was doing, she slipped it beneath the sleeping bag, hiding it from sight. She then crawled drowsily over to the other two, where they all settled against each other, naked warmth providing a pleasant way in which to fall asleep. Yuffie passed into dreams, a unshakable smile written on her face.

 

There was only one Materia she would be stealing that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you have any suggestions on fandoms/pairings that you'd like to see, you are more than welcome to drop them in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> the next chapter will be shorter by a bit, and will contain futa stuff.
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
